1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tank, a target generation device, and an extreme-UV-light generation device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, according to miniaturization of a semiconductor process, miniaturization of transfer patterns in optical lithography of the semiconductor process has been rapidly progressed. In the next generation, microfabrication of equal to or less than 20 nm will be required. For this reason, development of an exposure apparatus formed by combining an apparatus to generate extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light with a wavelength of about 13 nm and a reduced projection reflective optics has been expected.
As an EUV light generation device, three kinds of apparatuses are proposed, i.e., a Laser Produced Plasma (LPP) type device using plasma generated by irradiating a target substance with a laser beam, a Discharge Produced Plasma (DPP) type device using plasma generated by discharge, and a Synchrotron Radiation (SR) type device using orbital synchrotron radiation.